The Walking Z
by 99123160
Summary: When Gohan and Chi-Chi learn about the zombie apocalypse Gohan sets out on a journey to cure the zombies and on the way meets some interesting people
1. Finding a Survivor

**I just wanna say this now so you won't be mad this isn't a walking dead and z nation cross over you have permission to leave. What this is, is a Crossover between Telltales The Walking Dead season one and Dragon Ball Z, It takes place 4 months after Cell games cause I want baby Goten in the story cause reasons also Gohan won't be doing Kamehameha's and going super saiyan as much when he's with Lee and the others cause I don't want Gohan to just eliminate zombies in 1 second kinda takes out the fun of having a crossover in the first place**

 _Hospital, Time?: Unknown, State?: Unknown, Town?: Unknown_

Gohan was holding the sleeping Goten in one arm while reaching out to grab a wooden plank that was way too far away. When Gohan finally reached the plank he slid it in between the handles on the door. Gohan looked around before finding he found a black spray paint and spraying the words 'DONT OPEN DEAD INSIDE'. Gohan then began to scavenge for supplies at the hospital. Gohan stared at the roof remembering how this situation started in the first place.

 _Anime Flashback_

 _"Gohan! Breakfast is ready" Chi-Chi said "coming!" Gohan yelled back. Gohan usually would've Ultra Instincted his way down to breakfast but he was preparing himself to ask Chi-Chi a dreaded question and that question was could Gohan train. Gohan spent the last 4 months trying to butter up Chi-Chi but as the Z-Warriors learned the hard way, You can only butter up Chi-Chi so much before she finds out she always finds out. Krillin decided to take one for the team and gave Gohan the estimate the amount of time it takes to Chi-Chi to learn. When Gohan got downstairs he looked around taking notice 'Goten is laughing while covered in mushed peas Mom has bags under her eyes, her clothes are on the floor and she's watching the news channel... this is gonna be easy' "Hey Mom!" "Hey Gohan can you do me a favour and put Goten to sleep?" "Ok!" "So um Mom I was wondering if I coul-" Gohan was cut by banging on the door "I'M COMING! kami can't you people go a day without needing a favor from me?" Chi-Chi said whiling opening the door "Wait Mom" Gohan was oddly paranoid as if something bad would happen (heheehe) Gohan's paranoia was correct when a rotted corpse fell into their house "WHAT THE HFIL!" Chi-Chi yelled before slamming a frying pan on it's head. "What is that?" Gohan asked "BabbbbbbGaaa!" Goten babbled while clapping "I think it's dead body that walked like a um..." "Looter?" "No something else" "Biters?" "I think that's it" "Walkers?" "Yeah! that's the name Walkers". "BREAKING NEWS Dead People alive?" The News Reporter yelled "Weird I had that thing on for like a hour" Chi-Chi said scratching her chin "Scientist are calling them the Undead after they tried to find a cure for cancer they turned the person into a Undead apparently they're contagious because when people are bit by them they have approximately 10 days to live if they have been injured they have only 14 hours left to live" Gohan and Chi-Chi looked at each other both understanding what needed to be done_

Gohan looked at one of the patients that were left behind on the door had the words Ri Grme the other words were either missing or scratched to the point of not being able to tell which word it is. "Coma, shot in chest, chance of death: Unknown" Gohan read looking at the Clipboard, Gohan put his hand in a pouch and pulled out a Senzu Bean "this should heal you right up" Gohan muttered. After giving the Senzu to R, Gohan walked out of the hospital hearing the Patient say "Shane?"

 **1 Year later State: America, Location: House (most likely abandoned)**

Gohan walked up to the house finding the front door locked, He walked to the back yard finding it empty "Hello? Is anyone there?" Gohan said looking around "Up here" Said the voice of a little girl. When Gohan climbed the tree house he found a little that was wearing a hat that had a curvy D in the middle of it "Hi i'm Gohan" "I'm Clementine are you hiding too?" Clementine asked


	2. The Trio of Power

**As you remember Gohan met a girl named Clementine but what happens if we add another character into the mix. I think we all know who i'm talking about.**

"I'm Clementine are you hiding too?" Clementine asked "Yeah it's been chaotic for a bit I was just hoping to lay low and not be attacked everyone 9 hours" Gohan said with slight anger slipping into his voice "OK my parents went to Savannah for a while but they never came back, I hope they're alright" Clementine replied _'speaking of parents I wonder where mom is'_ Gohan wondered

 **Chi-Chi POV Japan Location: Kame House**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi yelled taking her anger out on a dead walker "MY HUSBAND NEVER PAYS ATTENTION TO ME, MY SONS COULD BE DEAD, AND I NEVER GET ANYTHING!" Chi-Chi yelled at the poor walker "CHI-CHI IT'S ALREADY DEAD!" Krillin said standing behind a door "Yeah I guess" Chi-Chi said calming down "I think a living being would be more enjoyable" Chi-Chi said looking at Krillin "... can I get a head start?"

Gohan was snapped out of his memory by a crashing sound "What was that?" Clementine said looking up "Sounded like a car crash" Gohan said before putting down Goten "I'm gonna go check it out Gohan said climbing down the tree and then over the fence.

When Gohan got to the scene he found a cop car flipped over and a man lying down "What the HFIL happened here?" Gohan asked himself, suddenly the man popped up crawling towards Gohan. "Oh Crap!" Gohan said picking a stick before bashing in the walkers skull "Jesus that was fast" Gohan said his hands slightly shaking. A Man then popped out of the car, Gohan hid behind a near tree. "Aagh!" the man yelled in pain, he appeared to have a leg injury the man continued to lean against the car until he was able to walk on his own. The man walked over to the body and said "Officer?" then he proceeded to pick up a key from the officers belt and try to unlock the handcuffs "Shit" the man said after dropping the keys. The man looked at the keys near the officers mouth,Then cautiously reached for the keys and quickly grabbed them and unlocked his handcuffs. The walker started to make noises "oh shit" Gohan said quietly "Uh officer?" The man asked clearly confused "WATCH OUT!" Gohan said moving from behind the tree and then the walker made the man fall to the ground "HOLY SHIT!" The Man said backing up. Gohan gripped the stick before running over to the walker and hitting it in the head multiple times, but the stick seemed to do nothing but make the walker more mad. The walker knocked Gohan to the ground taking multiple bites at Gohan's leg "HEY! I DON'T WANNA BE THAT GUY BUT A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Gohan yelled at the man. A few seconds later the Walker's head exploded from the shotgun that The Man dropped, In the distance Gohan could hear crying "I gotta make this quick what's your name?" Gohan said wiping blood off his face "Lee Everett" Lee said "Son Gohan in America Gohan Son in Japan just call me Gohan" Gohan said pulling the man up "I have a baby brother to take care of, and some people to help so either go on your own or help me" "Help you with what" "Helping" "That doesn't make sense" "Yeah it sounded better in retrospect"

 **Clementine POV**

Clementine was trying her best to calm Goten when Gohan climbed up "We gotta go those things are gonna break down the fence soon" Gohan said grabbing Goten from Clementine. "And there's this guy named Lee who wanted to help but be careful around him" Gohan said silently "Ok" Clementine replied while climbing down the treehouse.

 **Lee POV**

Lee was trying his best to keep the walkers away from the gate but he wasn't doing well due to the GLASS IN HIS LEG, "Leave them I got a idea" Gohan said. Once Lee heard leave he climbed over the gate grabbing Goten from Gohan's hands and following Clementine. Gohan made sure they couldn't see them before powering up to Super Saiyan "Kaaaaa!" Gohan said flying up "Meeee!" The Walkers were scratching at the fence violently "Haaaaaa!" Gohan's aura began to shine "MEEEEE!" The fence broke and the Walkers began to walk "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan Screamed as the walkers were swallowed by the bright beam "Take that Mr Satan" Gohan whispered to himself while powering down


End file.
